The Inverted Pyramid Hierarchy
by Wasanbon
Summary: Because there are other composers in Shining Agency, and sadly, none of them has the help of the muses nor the Happy Pulse. For the most part, they're normal people, with normal day jobs, battling each other to the death to compose the next Quartet Night single. RanmaruxOC


**Chapter 1:**  
 **The Inner Chamber of Shining Agency**

In the idol industry of Japan, there exists a solid if not slightly unbalanced hierarchy; and if ratings, number of fans, and yearly income were to be considered, it resembles an inverted pyramid: The top, the most popular, the agency that most people who want to take a shot in getting in the idol industry could ever be so lucky to join – the agency with the largest number of idols who also has the largest fanbase and the highest albums.

This agency is of course, none other than the Shining Agency.

The agency took Japan by storm. Established by the Legendary Shining, although it is a young company compared to others ran by more experienced businessmen who has been around in the idol industry for over a decade, Shining Agency dominated within the first year of its establishment, beating the more popular agencies at that time. It certainly helped when some of the big-named idols of the past era gladly dissolved their association with their agencies and switched over to Shining's side.

Now, Shining Agency boasts more than a hundred idols, capable managers, top notch composers and even took the initiative of molding more of these with the founding of Saotome Gakuen – an academy that produced the best idols Japan has ever seen.

However, if one thinks that working for Shining Agency would mean an endless amount of high paying jobs, then one would be severely mistaken.

It could be said that much like the grand scheme of things, the inverted pyramid hierarchy system does not exist in Japan's idol industry alone – in Shining Agency, this firm, unbroken, and really unfortunate structure also has its own version: The top; in which jobs never run out and usually pays for a house, or a car, or a new Kenzo perfume; the middle part which is composed of people who had graduated both Shining Academy and Master Course; and the bottommost, most unfortunate minority which is composed of people who barely scrapped by and was accepted into the agency without being associated to Shining Academy or Master Course beforehand. Within the agency, they were known as the Lucky Group.

Because just as they were lucky to be hired by Shining Agency at all, getting a job assigned to them was also based entirely on luck.

For the 'Composition' part of the Agency, Nanami Haruka sits on the top alone, undisturbed, completely out of the range from the rest of the sorry masses at the bottom. Shining Agency's golden girl, Nanami Haruka, the unparalleled composer. Unlike the rest of them, Namami Haruka didn't go looking for work, work looks for Nanami Haruka.

And she, Li Shan Ming, embodies the virtues and characteristics typical to those in the 'Lucky Group' – jobless, oftentimes broke, two months behind her rent, and has to participate in the endless scheming of the people within her group the moment a new project needing composers is announced.

It didn't use to be this way. Shan Ming was accepted in the agency three years ago, a time when there was no hierarchy existing and although there was some conflict between those affiliated in the agency through the Saotome Gakuen and those like her who applied for the position without previous connections, particularly in with those higher paying jobs, there was relative peace within the Composer category of the agency. She even made acquaintances who she occasionally meets for coffee. Job came frequently and that time was when she was most wealthiest.

Everything changed with the arrival of the magnificent STARISH and their equally magnificent composer, Nanami Haruka.

Truth be told, the other idols had it easy. Even with the overwhelming fame of STARSH mere weeks within their debut, idols were still given jobs – there were still companies that favor them and even though sky is the limit to appointments attempted by various groups to win over STARISH for brand commercials, TV series, and the like, there are plenty of TV shows, commercials, and music to be had. They didn't really ran out of jobs – they just became more of a second choice for the most part. And since it isn't really possible for members of STARISH to be in two places at once, such conflicts would have to be resolved by giving the jobs to other idols instead.

However, Shan Ming was a composer. Unlike idols, they can take multiple jobs at once, save for when they are hired to compose for an album – which almost never happens unless you're extremely talented or has connections to the higher ups. Shan Ming herself has only ever composed a handful of game BGs, a couple of singles for anime openings, and that one big project which was used a theme for a popular drama a two years ago.

Since Haruka came to the picture, almost all big jobs were given to her by Saotome himself, including those related to STARISH. This of course, caused a backlash. Friendships were forgotten, almost everyone is now a rival for the few glimpses of opportunity that Saotome gives to the rest of them. While Haruka was at her busiest, perhaps juggling to compose a song for the whole STARISH or providing yet another commercial jingle that a member of the STARISH has a contract in, the composers of Shining Agency fought over available jobs like concubines in the inner palace for the favor of the emperor. Lots of scheming, attempted sabotage, and sucking up to the superiors were involved.

Shan Ming, who was pretty confident of herself thinking that they would pave the way for her for being a senior, lost out due to being a naïve idiot. After losing at least ten auditions for even a mobile game music composer, getting kicked out of her apartment, and seeing her moldy and empty wallet, she desperately searched for a way to turn her life around.

She got a nice side job in a nice quaint restaurant with a salary bigger than her monthly income for the last six months, a cheap apartment near said restaurant with a balcony and the occasional bass performance by her lovely yet unknown neighbor, and might have switched her chai latte with her biggest lactose intolerant rival's soymilk latte, leading to an unfortunate circumstance of her not being able to attend an audition.

Shan Ming felt _really_ bad about that, it haunted her for at least a week until she received her pay for finishing the job and she got to eat yakiniku after weeks of consuming nothing but instant ramen and used the remaining money to buy her own washing machine.

The struggle in the inner chambers of Starish Agency continued for months following the rise of not only STARISH's popularity, but Nanami Haruka's. Although 'Nanami Haruka' is a name not frequently uttered by most of the composer circle (probably in fear of not being able to hold back the disdain that comes with the name), Shan Ming guessed that the others were probably just bidding their time, waiting for Nanami to be pressure cooked enough to at least take a break and give them a chance in the limelight.

But no, Nanami Haruka was a strong girl, perfectly suited for her position at the top. As the months passed, she just seemed getting better and better at composing – able to take more jobs than they could handle and doing it with grace and undeniable flawlessness that if only one of the more ambitious composers had the guts to break the unspoken rule that Nanami Haruka is not a person to be involved in what Shan Ming dubbed as the 'Inner Palace of Shining Agency' lest Saotome involve himself in the matter, she would fear for the girl's safety.

It's a pity too, Shan Ming thought Nanami Haruka was a sweet young girl when she first saw her, that one faithful day in the lobby in which she was forced to sleep in the couch after being kicked out in the apartment. Nanami came to her with her uniquely colored eyes, bright and smooth hair, a fashion-sense that only a woman who regularly has a job could afford, and a youthful bounce to her step that no doubt turned men weak in the knees, asking her if she was alright.

Shan Ming could only nod weakly back then, too sleepy to register the fact that one of the factors that led to her current sorry state of her bank account was asking her, of all people, if she was okay sleeping on the couch on their company.

"Oh, if it helps, you could drink this coffee." Nanami Haruka said, placing the cup of coffee on the table near the couch before Shan Ming could protest.

Shan Ming rubbed her eyes and muttered. "Uhh… thanks?" _I don't have any money though_. Then her eyes landed on the cup – _L'Occitane_.

She must've shown quite a comedic reaction, because Nanami Haruka giggled (and what a pleasant-sounding giggle it was. Flowers must've bloomed outside the building) and reassured her. "It's okay. I was going to give that to my friend Tomo-chan, but she wouldn't be able to go to work today."

To be able to give away such expensive coffee! How generous! Maybe she could also find it in herself to be as generous to the jobs she accepted in the past few days as well.

Now normally, Shan Ming would not trust anyone enough in the establishment to accept a consumable item from them. Too many times has she seen the mightiest fall even with a small amount of laxatives in a seemingly well-meaning tea time between two struggling composers. But this was Nanami Haruka who was doing the giving, she had nothing to gain from incapacitating Shan Ming and it's not like Shan Ming has anything to lose.

She accepted the free coffee, and thanked Nanami Haruka sincerely.

"You're welcome." She smiled and then waved her goodbye, "Good luck with work!"

"…"

If she didn't know better, she'd think Nanami Haruka was doing this on purpose.

* * *

It was only half a year after the STARISH debut that Shan Ming got used to her current lifestyle. She learned to be appreciative of the little changes in her diet (the occasional pay from a job would be an instant ticket to yakiniku), the quaint restaurant in which the elderly couple endlessly entertained her with stories of their past, and the way her apartment taught her how to fix drainage system by having leaks every other week.

Every day, Shan Ming would wake up in her 1K apartment at approximately four in the morning. She would get up from her futon. She would stretch for a little bit, yawn, attempt to cover said yawn, wonder what flavor of instant ramen she'll have for breakfast, and then reluctantly get up from the bed to welcome the new day.

Her kitchen was less than 4 square meters, and one cabinet under the sink is unusable due to the leak every other week. This week, Shan Ming was too lazy to fix it, she also would be lying to herself if she said she would fix it later. The leak will be fixed when the water escapes the cabinet. She doesn't even use the sink often.

The daily breakfast is composed of the instant ramen she has stocked in the separate cabinet under the counter, with the water heated by her beloved electronic kettle, the only appliance she has in her kitchen.

And then she eats on her kotatsu, relaxes under the warmth of its futon as she eats the warm meal to fill up her cold miserable life. It is by this time that she amuses herself with her small TV – the damn thing that eats up way too much electricity for her tastes.

On weekdays, Shan Ming would go over Shining Agency early in the morning to scavenge for small time jobs. She would work on it a little bit, and then head over to the restaurant she works in before mid-day. In the afternoon, she would work the evening shift in the convenience store just across her apartment. Sometimes, she would meet her boyfriend and they would eat together in the store. Her day would be over like that and before she knew it, another day will begin again.

This was supposed to be her typical Tuesday morning – until she heard an alert from her phone, that is.

No one usually messages her at this hour. Her boyfriend usually studies at this hour and keeps his phone off until after his first class.

The first thing she saw was – "IS IT TRUE?!"

Her friend (a relatively unknown voice actress just as broke as she is) apparently messaged her in Line. Of course, the context of this was lost to Shan Ming who hasn't regained full control of her faculties this early in the morning. So, she messaged back:

 **Riri:**  
 _?_

 **Pachinko Sachiko:**  
 _STARISH! I heard people say they're gonna have a new album soon! WKTK (´Д｀；)ハ アハア_

 **Riri:**  
 _calm down, I barely have a job in there so how should I know_

 **Pachinko Sachiko:**  
 _おＭＧ it's been months now! Surely they'll have to do an album soon!_

There have been rumors of an album but even in the Shining Agency, there was no word of confirmation yet. Nanami Haruka was busy in the last few days as usual according to the entire cabinet dedicated for her contracts that doesn't seem to be emptying at all.

 _Wait a minute_. She thought as she reached an epiphany, causing her to accidentally drop the last shrimp of her ramen on her table. _If STARISH works on an album, wouldn't that mean that Nanami-san would have to focus on composing for them?_

It's been three months since CRYSTAL TIME was released, and releasing the album will fan the slightly waned flames after the hype for Ichinose Tokiya's latest single has subsided. It would certainly be a good thing to let STARISH top the Oricon Album Charts less than a year after their debut.

Could the rumors be finally true this time?

* * *

Shang Ming got her answer in the form of Nanami Haruka, who rushed to get in the elevator before it would close. Her skirt nearly got caught so Shan Ming quickly pressed the hold button and then closed the elevator when the girl was safety inside.

"Thank you very much." The girl gratefully said, smoothing her peach skirt and fixing her hair. Beside Shan Ming stood another composer, which she recognized as one of the senior composers in the agency – being around longer than Shan Ming herself, said composer's eye twitched when she saw Nanami Haruka and immediately fished out her phone from her bag, no doubt to roast Nanami Haruka once again in the Composer Group Chat.

Shan Ming smiled politely at her in reply. Nanami must've remembered their first meeting, because she her smile grew wide and her eyes twinkled in recognition.

"Oh, it's you!" She clasped her hand in delight. Shan Ming didn't know why she looks so pleased, she only gave her coffee and caught her in an incredibly embarrassing situation. In fact, Shan Ming would prefer Nanami Haruka not remember her at all.

She laughed lightly and awkwardly said. "Haha, yeah. It's me again."

Haruka lowered her head lightly, speaking in a shy tone that when combined with her gesture made her look extremely adorable. "Was the coffee any good? I'd be embarrassed if it was bad."

Nanami Haruka caught her sleeping in the lobby like the homeless person she was and now she's the one saying that she's embarrassed?

This Nanami Haruka knows what to say at the right time it seems.

Beside her, the senior composer raised a finely lined eyebrow and typed intensely on her phone. Moments later, her phone vibrated violently on her bag. _What's this? Am I being roasted now?_

"It wasn't." Shan Ming replied, trying her best to sound polite yet detached. While she didn't really care what the other composers think of her interacting with Haruka, she didn't want to be the target of their ill-placed jealousy.

"That's a relief." She smiled. "I didn't catch your name, Ms…?"

"Call me Riri."

"It's a cute nickname. I'm Nanami Haruka." The longer the conversation gets, the more tension Shang Ming felt. This was probably the longest elevator ride she experienced in her entire life.

Well, not totally.

Shang Ming gave her a tight-lipped smile and said, "Pleased to meet you."

The elevator suddenly stopped and Shang Ming almost breathed a sigh of relief – which she ultimately held back when she saw that she wasn't in her floor yet. The door opened to reveal a tall woman dressed in fashionable clothing. Red haired, expressive violet eyes, and legs that go on forever.

There was no doubt this woman was an idol.

"Haruka!" The woman immediately noticed the third occupant of the room and strode inside with a grace and confidence only a supermodel could muster. Shan Ming immediately scooted away from the other occupants of the elevator.

The door closed once again.

"Tomo-chan, good morning." Nanami Haruka smiled her hundred Watts smile. Oh, so this was the Tomo-chan whose coffee Shan Ming gratefully scavenged that day.

"You haven't met those guys yet, and you're already looking so haggard." 'Tomo-chan' replied.

Shan Ming and the senior composer unintentionally glanced at each other. Nanami Haruka's hair was smooth and straight, not a hair out of place, her peach-colored dress carefully ironed without any wrinkles seen in sight, her face painted with a simple yet elegant make-up.

 _Which part of her is haggard?!_ Both composers thought, with Shan Ming having the self-realization that she didn't even bother putting lipstick on.

Suddenly, the senior composer typed violently on her phone again. The vibration on Shan Mings phone confirmed that the other woman was, indeed, going back to roasting Nanami Haruka once again.

Nanami Haruka and her friend, 'Tomo-chan' didn't seem to notice. They were having a conversation as if they were the only people in the elevator.

"Aaah, those guys are already going to have an album? Man, I feel so left behind." 'Tomo-chan' woefully said, but she doesn't seem to be so sad. "You've been busy these past few months with the debut, but you're going to be busier now with working on the STARISH's album."

Once again, the senior composer and Shan Ming glanced at each other. Is this…. _A confirmation_?!

The senior composer beat her to it and typed on her phone, no doubt to tell the other composers to gear up and put up their best portfolio (and schemes) because Nanami Haruka will be out of the picture for a few months.

Shan Ming had no intention to join in on the group chat and merely opened her phone to tell her dear friend the good news. When she opened her phone, the notifications from the group chat exploded on her screen. She quickly muted the chat and then clicked on her friend's name.

 **Riri:**  
 _Ready your wallet._

 **Pachinko Sachiko:**  
 _SERIOUSLY?! IT'S HAPPENING?! (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ_

 **Riri:**  
 _Yep._

 **Pachinko Sachiko:**  
 _W H E N?!_

 **Riri:**  
 _¯\\_(シ)_/¯_

Shan Ming laughed at her friend's emoji spam after that and looked at her other message. There was one her boyfriend sent just a few minutes ago.

❤ **Yama-chan** ❤ **:  
** _Just finished morning classes. Shall we eat later this evening?_

Shan Ming was almost taken back. Today was going suspiciously well that it can only be a prelude to something bad, but Shan Ming was not that pessimistic and immediately kicked away the thought in her mind. She'd tell her boyfriend this over dinner. She smiled as she sent a reply to him and could only imagine more dinners to come once she acquired enough job within the duration of Nanami Haruka's commitment.

The elevator finally stopped to her floor and to her dismay, she, Nanami Haruka, and the senior composer simultaneously went off. Shan Ming thanked Saotome's big budget that he was able to procure a large elevator or else she'd be in an unfortunate and awkward scuffle out of the elevator with the two of them.

This floor was mainly for composers – with music rooms, offices of managers, and a large bulletin board for announcements. Usually, Nanami Haruka was never seen in this floor, as she reports directly to Saotome's office. Shan Ming wonders what changed.

As they passed by more people, they stared in half-awe, half-intimidation at Nanami Haruka, who was walking as if she didn't just enter what can be considered as a snake pit.

 _The Empress has entered the Inner Chambers_ , Shan Ming thought.

To Nanami Haruka's credit, the girl seemed to notice the odd stares as she looked more and more confused about the stares she received as they walked on. The senior composer passed her without a second glance, if she had more guts, she probably would've bumped Nanami Haruka's shoulder on the way. Nanami Haruka didn't miss the cold shoulder, as naïve as Shan Ming thought she is, and looked a bit bothered by the treatment.

Shan Ming, who was more or less walking beside Nanami Haruka but with an appropriate distance away for acquaintances merely walking together, thought to walk faster to avoid the girl's questions should she ask any. But before she could speed up her pace, Nanami Haruka beat her to it.

"Uh, ano… Riri-san. Is there something wrong?" Nanami Haruka asked, her bright odd eyes dimming.

Shan Ming really didn't have the heart to tell the poor girl the truth lest she break her pure and fragile heart. So she settled for the next big thing:

"Stress. Probably."

It was half-right. Most of them were stressed finding a job since every good one was handed to Nanami Haruka on a silver platter every time.

Nanami Haruka didn't look convinced, but at least she didn't look like she was about to cry. Shan Ming saw the moment to escape the conversation and immediately took a sharp turn left towards the hall where the announcement board is.

"Well, this is me. See you around Nanami-san."

She barely heard the "You as well, Riri-san." from the girl before she nodded at her politely and took off.

* * *

The first thing that registered on Shan Ming's mind when she came to the announcement board was: _Why are there so many people?_

Indeed, the announcement board was basically just decoration. If one really wants to look for a job during the reign of Nanami Haruka, the only way to get relatively good ones was through connections with the higher ups. Shan Ming was one of the few who accepted the jobs on the announcement board; the small fry video game background music composer, mobile app jingle, or ringtones for phones. It was less of a hassle that way, virtually no competition, and less people to suck up to.

So, it was a surprise to see the majority huddled up in front of the large whiteboard chatting excitedly or typing violently on their phones. A girl Shan Ming recognized as her _kouhai_ tried to ran pass her, with the authority of a senior, she grabbed the girl's shoulder and asked. "What's going on?"

The girl look irritated, as if she wanted to chew Shan Ming out but the minute she recognized her senior, she wisely backed down. "Riri-senpai! Haven't you heard?"

Shan Ming shook her head. _Would you ask a question if you already know the answer?_

The girl shook her head at her, one of her long and curly pigtail hit her in the cheek. "That won't do _senpai_! Everyone's been talking about it!"

Leaving Shan Ming no room for replying, the girl took Shan Ming by the arm and led her through the crowds of composers crowding the board, not bothering to stop and instead pushing people away when they got in her way. Finally, the pair reached the very front of the horde and met the spacious white board looming over them like a royal decree from the Emperor.

 **QUARTET NIGHT SINGLE COMPOSER**

Description: Write an original composition for the newest single of QUARTET NIGHT idol group. Aspiring composers should submit a portfolio of their project (digital or hard-copy of music sheets) on MONDAY, XX-XX-XXXX. In the 21st Floor of Shining Agency, Function Hall G

Have you ever experienced a day in which subsequent events kept going so suspiciously well that you could only think that it may only be a prelude to something bad? Shan Ming might have thought that as well but she was not that pessimistic and instead just wallowed at the announcement before her.

This is it! The opportunity she has been waiting for!

Shan Ming didn't often like competition. She didn't like the scheming and the sucking up, and the whole enmity that followed. That was why she was satisfied in taking small fry jobs despite the low pay.

But this! This is long-awaited chance that she stayed in Shining Agency for, a prospect of composing for one of the biggest established idols in Japan! Suddenly, the rare times she partook in the machinations of the other composers doesn't seem to worth it anymore.

Shan Ming _must_ get the job! She simply must. What would be the use of her moving to Japan if she doesn't take advantage of an opportunity like this?

* * *

 **A/N** : When this plot bunny entered my mind, I wrote it down on my profile last January 2016. I didn't even notice that it took me like... a year and several months to actually write this haha. Before you go on around telling me 'WAIT! THAT'S NOT HOW COMPOSERS WORK!' - believe me, I tried to be as realistic as possible. But the utapri universe wouldn't let me lol. Although I am open to corrections if I somehow made a mistake in canon, because I've been out of the loop for so long I don't remember most of the small things hahaha (when exactly is the establishment of Shining Agency, for example). Feel free to tell me if I contradicted canon in some way haha.

I don't think a lot of people will read this to be honest, and for those that do, thank you for putting up with my word vomit. It feels good to write after taking a break for so long.

There will be a lot of stories within this story. I'm a fan of writing in a way that slowly reveals the whole plot rather than just letting it out without clue when it happens. The reason for the length of this chapter is to introduce the characters and do the necessary foreshadowing. Li Shang Ming is from another country not for the sake of being different and all, but for a more specific reason. I'm just excited to reveal everything in the future chapters and also write Ranmaru himself haha

Take note that this story will contain lots of slang. I'll always explain what I use in the AN tho.

 ** _WKTK_ \- slang for "excited" or "trembling with excitement"**

 ** _おＭＧ_ \- omg**


End file.
